


A New Basset To The Team.

by rancheel



Series: the master of mystic art's daughter [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bats gets treated like a baby a lot in this, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Silvia loves dogs okay what can i say, i love the joke alright, the title is a play on the word asset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Silvia and Stephen decide to go out and look for a new addition to the small family without Wong.





	1. Dog Discussion.

“We could get a Basset Hound!” Silvia exclaimed as she walked down the sidewalk with her father to the local animal shelter. Stephen just laughed as he placed his hand in his hoodie pocket, toying with his sling ring.

“Silv, we don’t even know what animals they have at the shelter. What if they don’t have a Basset Hound?”

“Then we get whatever they have, or _all_ of the dogs, y’know, I’m not _that_ picky,” Silvia replied as she finally slowed down her walking pace to fall in step with Stephen. He took a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh.

“Wong is going to kill us, whether we get one dog or the whole shelter.”

“Wong’s a grumpy old man, he hates happiness.”

“No he doesn’t! His humor is just.. different,” Stephen said, grimacing as the sunlight finally got above a few buildings that were blocking it from their path. Silvia let out a snort before hooking her arm with her father’s.

“Of course you’d defend your Work Wife,” Silvia teased, leaning her head on his arm as they kept walking.

“Wha- _Work Wife?_ ” Stephen asked, looking down at Silvia as they stopped at a crosswalk.

“Yeah! Work Wife. You guys are always arguing over everything that has to deal with the Sanctum. During fights you two even argue!”

“It’s better than making jokes, unlike _someone_.” Stephen tugged Silvia across the street before she started moving her feet. She scoffed and unhooked her arm from his.

“I don’t _always_ make jokes!”

“When we fight with The Avengers, you and a certain Spider-Boy _never_ shut up,” Stephen said teasingly, Silvia starting to blush slightly before she gently elbowed his side.

“Shut up, you make a good point. Which pet shelter are we heading to again?” Silvia questioned as she patted her back pockets before pulling her phone, quickly looking down at the screen to unlock it.

“Uh, _Best Friends_ something-something.”

“ _Best Friends Pet Adoption Center?_ ”

“Yeah, that one,” Stephen confirmed as he finally took his hands from his pockets and held his hand up to look at the street signs to figure out where they were at, stopping off to the side so people could still get by them.

“By the looks of the almighty Google Maps, we’re close. Just head down _Canal Street_ and then turn on to _West Broadway_ and it should be 307.”

“That doesn’t sound _too_ hard. Unless we decide to make it that way,” Stephen reasoned before looking over at Silvia as she sent out what looked like snapchats.

“Are you ready to keep moving, Silv?”

“Yeah, yeah, had to send my streaks,” She reasoned quickly before locking and pocketing her phone in her pocket again, looking up at her father.

“Streaks? You know what, nevermind, let’s go and see if they have that Basset Hound, huh?” Silvia smiled widely before nodding and taking her father’s hand, starting to lead down the sidewalk as they passed people going in the opposite direction.

They walked in a comfortable silence before Silvia spoke up.

“What if they don’t have a Basset Hound?”

“Then we can head back home, or we can get another dog you end up bonding with,” Stephen responded evenly, Silvia huffing quietly.

“Do you think they’ll have a Pug? Maybe a Lab?”

“It’s a toss up, sweetheart. We probably should have called ahead of time or something,” Stephen concluded, scrunching his nose up as he looked up at the street signs they just passed _Mercer Street_.

“Yeah, probably should have. But isn’t it exciting? Going to see a bunch of dogs that could change your life?”

“When you put it like that, sounds invigorating. Remember that to tell Wong if we come back with a dog.”

“I’ll fight Wong for the dog, I swear to _god_ ,” Silvia said quickly, Stephen feeling her grip tightening on his hand as they passed _Greene Street._

“You’re extremely passionate about this, Silv,” Stephen said, carefully moving his hand to hook his arm with hers now as the sidewalks started to get a little more crowded.

“Of course I am! I’ve always wanted a dog. I remember Grandma had a cute little-”

“Darcy wasn’t little, Silvia, she was a Newfoundland, was gigantic and _loved_ sitting on you,” Stephen recalled, letting out a faint chuckle at the memory.

“Is that why you can’t see me in the photo that’s in the scrapbook?”

“That’s exactly why. Darcy was a gentle giant, she also always smelled of baked goods, blame your Grandmother for that one. She always wanted us to have sugar cookies since you loved them so much when you were little,” Stephen explained, moving his free hand back to his pocket, smiling softly at the memory.

“Whatever happened to Darcy when Grandma got in her accident?” Silvia questioned gently as she moved her free hand to place on top of his forearm.

“I think she had to give her to a shelter. I never really found out myself,” Stephen replied, letting out a small sigh. “I doubt she’d be alive now, she was well into her teen years by the time she used to sit on you.”

“That’s a shame. It would have been funny if we found her, I think. We could have adopted her-”

“What about your dream to have a Basset Hound? Or a Pug? Maybe get a Corgi. Those are little _and_ royalty over in Europe.” Stephen looked at the next street sign, _Wooster Street._

“We only have room in the Sanctum for one drama queen, and that’s _you_ , Dad,” Silvia concluded before she looked up at the street sign, letting out a small snort as her father looked down at her, his mouth open.

“ _Wooster?_ What the hell kind of name is that?” Silvia questioned again before looking at her father’s face.

“What did I say now?”

“ _I’m_ the drama queen?”

“You literally whine and beg me to dye your temples when you have to meet with the master’s of all the Sanctums, don’t tell me that’s _not_ dramatic.”


	2. The Cutest Thing Paw-sible.

“Look at his little legs!” Silvia exclaimed as she kneeled down near the small cage where the Basset Hound was, Stephen slowly trailing behind her with a laugh and his hands in his pockets.

“How old is he?”

“On the sign it says a year, _and_ he’s fixed,” Silvia said as she glanced at the small sign that was zip tied to the cage, giggling once the dog sniffed her finger before licking at it.

“Hey, bud,” She mumbled softly as he kept licking at her finger, quickly moving her hand to scratch his head, Stephen looking at another cage to see a few Pitbull puppies and trying to hold back a coo before he finally crouched down next to Silvia, his hands coming out of his pockets to rest on his knees.

“Look at this little guy! He’s so _wholesome_ -”

“Bats?” Stephen questioned aloud as he looked over the information card once more, cutting Silvia off as she kept scratching the pup’s head.

“That’s his name? _Bats?_ ”

“Yeah. He definitely looks like one, oddly enough.” Stephen carefully moved a shaking hand between the cage bars to let him sniff and see if Bats would let him give a small scratch. “Your hearing must be outta this world, Bats.”

“Oh my god, never say that again to this poor baby,” Silvia groaned quickly before moving to stand, a worker suddenly at her side.

“Hi! Welcome to Best Friends Pet Adoption Center, I see you’ve taken a liking to Bats?” She said kindly, smiling to Silvia as Stephen succeeded at giving Bats a little scratch between his ears before standing up.

“Uh, yes. We have. How long has he been here?”

“Bats has actually been here for a few days now, his owner’s neighbor brought him in early Monday morning. Said that the owner suffered from a heart attack,” The worker explained before looking down at Bats.

“That’s terrible,” Silvia said softly, kneeling back down as Stephen rose a brow.

“Do you know why he’s called Bats?” He questioned, getting a laugh out of the coworker before she shook her head.

“No, but it really does suit him. Would you like to get set up in a little pen and play with him? It’s required if you’re seriously thinking to adopt.”

“Yes please, if you wouldn’t mind,” Stephen said kindly before gently nudging Silvia who was scratching between Bats ears once more. She quickly stood up and moved in front of Stephen, smiling shyly at the coworker as she smiled back before unhooking Bats cage door and picked him up carefully, holding him like a baby before the coworker made a _follow me_ motion to a small corner in the center where you can play with the dogs.

Silvia and Stephen were quick to follow before the coworker unlocked the small door and let them in before the coworker passed Bats to Stephen’s arms before they shut the door behind him.

“He’s just like a little baby, _I love him_ ,” Silvia said as Stephen turned around to face Silvia, looking down into Bats’ big brown eyes.

“You look like you’re falling in love with him, Dad, let me hold the baby!” Silvia teased, trying not to whine too much before Stephen playfully huffed, carefully passing Bats into her arms before Silvia decided to move to sit on the floor.

“This is the cutest dog I’ve seen in my current year of living,” Silvia said softly as Bats just sat in her lap, getting comfortable.

Stephen laughed and moved to sit in the small chair that was in the corner of the small pen, watching Silvia as she slowly shifted to pull her phone out of her pocket.

“I’ll admit, he’s very adorable.”

“If Wong doesn’t love him, he doesn’t have a soul.”

“He barely has one, I believe. He only listens to Beyoncé,” Stephen replied, the both of them laughing before Bats carefully climbed out of Silvia’s lap, carefully trotting over to Stephen’s feet before sitting and looking up expectantly.

“Do you like Beyoncé, bubba?” Stephen asked gently as he moved a hand down to scratch between his ears before gliding his hand to his back.

Clearly, Bats was enjoying Stephen’s touch and started to roll onto his side so Stephen could get his belly. Stephen quickly leaned over more and used both of his hands now, starting to make faint cooing noises. Silvia took this opportunity to take a few photos of the two before locking her phone and placing it on the ground, joining in on rubbing Bats belly.

“He better like Beyoncé or Wong will definitely disown him _and_ us.”

“Wong’ll warm up to Bats. I’m sure of it. You want me to go and deal with the paperwork and stuff? You can sit back and hold your _child_ ,” Stephen joked before moving his hands to gently cup Bats face.

“Oh god please, ask if we can take him home today,” Silvia asked as Stephen gave one more rub before standing and moving to the pen’s door.

“I’ll be back, don’t steal him, okay? I don’t have the bail money.”

"I can't make any promises!" Silvia called after him as he carefully opened the door only to quickly shut it as Bats twisted his way on the floor to try and get back onto his paws. Stephen laughed as Silvia gently wrapped her hands around Bats' middle, sliding a little closer to him on the floor.

"I'll be back, Bats. Didn't you hear me? You should be able to hear me-"

" _Oh my god,_ Dad, go to the nice lady for the paper work," Silvia playfully whined, wiggling her fingers against Bats. Stephen just laughed and nodded before tossing one last wave down to Bats before turning his head to look around to find someone who worked at the adoption center.


End file.
